Tchau, tchau, adeus
by Tecla SAP
Summary: É a história de amor mais retorcida: não correspondida, desconhecida. Talvez ela merece. Ela desistiu, depois de tudo. Foi dela, sempre dela, mas ela jogou-o fora e agora ela só pode vê-lo dado-se a outras. Ela quebrou ele. E é isso que a assombra.
1. Sangrando

**Sangrando**

_"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine"  
- A Fine Frenzy, "Almost Lover"_

Ela o observa através da sala, vê seu sorriso enquanto ele escuta a outra garota falar, seus braços gesticulando entusiasmadamente porque ela sabe que tem a atenção dele. Lily senta do outro lado do cômodo e tenta não pensar em como ela queria aquele sorriso para si; em como ela queria sentar na poltrona em frente a ele e conquistar sua atenção, toda ela, toda para ela. Não era mais dela. Ela desistiu, ela jogou isso fora. Tchau, tchau, _adeus_.

Tentou esconder aquilo de si mesma, mas estava lá. Ela queria. Oh, ela quer. Ele só estava a alguns passos dela, mas parecia um trecho do oceano negro, a sua profundidade insondável, escura e dramática. Uma distância que ela não podia atravessar. Ela não é Deus, ela não pode andar sobre a água e invocar o milagre que iria apagar o passado, apagar seus erros e apagar o verde de inveja brilhando através de seus olhos. Ela só podia sentar, assistir e querer. Ela pode dizer adeus ao que ela poderia ter tido.

Ela gosta de imaginar que ela está se dando bem sozinha assim. Ela gosta de pensar que está enganando todo mundo. Está funcionando até agora, eles não têm uma pista; eles não prestam muita atenção nas coisas que ela veementemente nega cada dia desde que se conheceram. É um pensamento impossível – por que eles se entreteriam com aquilo, quando eles sabem, com fé nas palavras escuras e mentirosas dela, que ela não mudaria de idéia? O que eles pensariam se soubessem em como ela se benzeu, se soubessem como aquilo estava consumindo-a? O que eles pensariam se soubessem em como ela se senta a noite para imaginar sobre como o dia poderia ter sido, as palavras que ela poderia ter dito, os olhares que ela poderia ter dado e recebido em troca? O que eles pensariam se soubessem que ela diz adeus a um pedaço de si mesmo cada vez que a lua cai em adesão ao dominador e escaldante sol?

Ela se senta, recompondo-se, lendo um livro com palavras as quais ela não consegue se agarrar. Ela o ouve rir – pior, ela sabe que é falso. Ela sabe, sem dúvidas, que ele ficou tão bom naquilo, que é oco, que está rindo do nada. Ela não consegue ouvir o que ele diz em seguida, mas o som daquilo é tão errado e blasfemo, que, quando ela olha para cima, ele não está sorrindo mais. Ele está olhando para ela. Seus olhos são negros, negros como os passos que a levariam até ele, escuros como o céu que se tornou seu amigo, como as cavernas de seu coração que ecoam seu adeus ao infinito.

Ela não desvia o olhar. Ela o permite ver seu rosto. Ela deixa seus olhos o chamarem através da distância, porque é tudo que pode fazer; tudo que ela pode esperar. Ela não é Deus, ela não pode fazê-lo cruzar aquele oceano, por mais que ela deseje isso. Ela o deixa ver a culpa, o ciúme e a renúncia em seu rosto, deixa o fogo iluminá-lo para que ele possa assistir do lugar seguro em que está. Ela não sabe se ele se importa, não sabe o que ele está pensando, não sabe como ele se sente. Ela sabe o que a importa, pensa e sente, porém, aquilo era tudo que ela poderia ter tido, tudo que ela pensou que tinha que recusar. Cada pequena dúvida que ela desenterrou e confrontou que o faz olhar daquela maneira através da sala, com seus olhos escuros e tempestuosos. Era o silêncio dele. Era o poderia ter sido, o querer, era a dor do adeus.

Ela escapa primeiro, diretamente para as escadas da sua torre, uma princesa sem um príncipe. A história de amor mais bagunçada: não-correspondida, não-confessada, apagada, desconhecida. Talvez ela merecesse aquilo. Ela desistiu, depois de tudo. Foi ela – sempre era ela – que o deixou ir embora, e agora o via dando a outros. Ela o observa, porém o que vê é hesitante: meio sorrisos, meia risadas, meio abraços, carícias e beijos. Tchau, tchau, _adeus_. E era aquilo que a assombrava.

Tchau, tchau, _adeus_.


	2. Quebrado

**Quebrado**

_"Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick  
Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me"  
- A Fine Frenzy, "Almost Lover"_

Ele podia sentir os olhos dela sobre si, analisando, alfinetando, perfeitamente agonizados, de uma forma que ele desejava estar cego. Se ao menos ele pudesse apagar a imagem dela sentada lá, tão sozinha. Tentava se concentrar na garota a sua frente. Ela era bonita. Ela quase seria inteligente, se ele conseguisse escutar o que ela dizia; ele podia apenas acenar, sorrir, fingir que prestava atenção, fingir que seria ela que o consertaria, fingir que conseguia respirar. Era a maior mentira, mas, se ele não dissesse a si mesmo que ficaria bem, ruiria exatamente no lugar onde está sentado. Seu coração quebrariaem pedaços e os fragmentos seriam tão pesados que ele não seria capaz de se recompor. Ele tem mais uma chance restando e então...

Ele consegue pensar nisso apenas um pouco, em intervalos controlados. Ele tenta, pelo menos. Na maior parte das vezes o peso pula nele, vindo de algum lugar, pressionando fortemente contra o chão, roubando sua respiração e a escondendo no peito dela, longe do seu alcance. É um daqueles dias em que ele não pode olhá-la, quando ele prefere que ela tenha aquilo, quando ele prefere prender sua respiração o dia todo, se aquilo significava tirar a respiração dela por um momento. Ela o matou – ela quase o matou – mas ele continuava ali. Ainda estava de pé, mancando por aí, entorpecido, lutando. Acima de tudo, foi preciso de muita força para dar a ela seu ar e ele sabe que ela se odeia por ter tomado isso. Mas ele não tem muito mais a dar.

Ele consegue vê-la, mesmo quando ela está o evitando. Ela tenta tão desesperadamente, mas ela não está enganando ninguém. Não ele. Ela não o engana. Essa outra garota, com os olhos dançantes, palavras de funcionamento e o coração livre e fervente, ela não é a garota certa. E isso o fez rir, rápido e cruel, como se o som fosse apenas outra facada em seu já perfurado coração. Essa outra garota não era Lily. Era um tolo por ter considerado que ela era o que ele precisava. Só tinha uma coisa que poderia ajudá-lo agora e ela estava afogando-se em si, arrependida, perdida, machucada. Alguma outra vez, a dor dela teria sido sua ruína; essa hora da noite era apenas outra ferida.

Ele pode deixar-se dar uma espiada, só uma, e tudo em seu rosto quase o derruba da cadeira pode tirar isso, onde ele teria ficado se ela não tivesse acabado de devolver-lhe sua respiração, expandindo seus pulmões a ponto de ruptura. Ele olha. Ele espera. Ele observa, encara, segura sua respiração, segura a respiração dela, acredita em tudo que ela está mostrando para ele enquanto a luz do fogo ilumina seu rosto e faz brilhar uma aura ao redor de sua coroa ardente de cabelos, como um anjo enviado para arruiná-lo. Ele pode ler a desculpa em suas íris verdes, a culpa no dourado ao redor da pupila, a dor na água que ele pode ver represando na parte inferior de suas pálpebras, que podia enxergar mesmo através da sala. E então ela se foi, e se era possível, ele estava mais vazio que antes.

Ele não podia se mexer. Não iria. Assistiu-a com os olhos borrados desaparecer nos dormitórios. Ela o leva consigo e ele fecha os olhos enquanto afunda na cadeira, sem saber quem ele é e por que ele a deixa ter tanta influência sobre tudo que ele pensava que era. Ele está quebrado. Ela está quebrada. E ele não sabia como consertar isso.

Tchau, tchau, _adeus_.


	3. Abençoado

**Abençoado**

_"We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no"  
- A Fine Frenzy, "Almost Lover"_

No final, ela faz isso porque era muito difícil lidar com tudo. Ela está cansada – cansada de ficar triste, de ficar com raiva, de ser tratada como se fosse um brinquedo de vidro, apenas capaz de ser manuseada por mãos delicadas. Tem dias que ela apenas desejava dormir por horas, sabendo que quando acordasse, seria a mesma velha música – a mesma velha cansativa e quebrada música. Porque ela sangrava. Porque ela havia quebrado-o. Porque ela não sabe como consertá-lo e não tem energia para pensar nisso.

No final, ela faz isso porque ela vê o que aquilo está fazendo com ele. Ele não sorri, e cada careta, cada linha em sua testa, toda vez que ele suspira debaixo de sua própria respiração, quando pensa que ninguém está olhando – ela está. Ela está sempre olhando agora – é apenas outra ferida. Mas ela sabe que não sangrou por fora ainda porque, caramba, ainda dói. Talvez, se não doesse tanto, ela poderia ignorá-lo, sua dor, a dor dele, o silêncio. Porém dói. Sempre.

No final, ela faz isso porque todo mundo está olhando. Eles fingem que não, fingem que está tudo bem, como se essa fosse outra briga que compõem o dia-a-dia e que acabaria em uma trégua tácita. Ela podia ver em seus rostos – qualquer dia agora... – mas, em algum lugar debaixo de seus sorrisos e paciência, ela sabe que alguns deles sabem. Ela sabe que, quando seu melhor amigo o olha, ele sabe que está sendo arruinado. Ela sabe que quando ela vai para o seu dormitório de noite e se senta à janela, olhando o nada, um pouco dormente e depressiva, seus amigos estão esperando-a voltar.

No final, ela faz isso porque ela não tem nada a perder. Não de verdade. Então ela suga seu orgulho, guarda-o bem longe, onde mantém seus afetos escondidos e desce as escadas ao ritmo de uma canção triste e sem som. Ela se engana com um pouquinho de confiança - _você está bem, você está bem, você ficará bem_. Ela dá outro passo, espalma a mão na parede de pedra, a superfície áspera roçando a pele macia dos dedos. _Você está bem_. Outro passo. _Você ficará bem_. Quando seus dedos do pé tocaram o tapete, ela quase o perdeu, mas o fogo refletiu nos óculos dele e ela ancorou-se no lugar, a confiança escoando do seu corpo, sugada diretamente de seus calcanhares.

No final, ela faz isso porque ele está olhando-a. Ele está olhando. Ela se sente nua na frente dele, nua para a sala comunal vazia ver, despida de seu orgulho, seus erros e sua armadura. Cada fenda caindo no chão como gotas, uma após a outra – clink, clink, clink. E quando ele pisca, quando ela vê seu peito inchar, ela muda. É um passo, um teste, uma pergunta. Ele não se move, provavelmente não consegue. Então, ela dá os passos a frente, a escuridão espessando a cada passada – ou se tornando mais leve, ela não podia distinguir mais – seus pulmões pedindo por ar. Devagar, bem devagar, ela dá os passos que a levariam para frente dele, e, quando ela chega, quando ele a está olhando com olhos de tentativa e uma impressão vigiada em seus lábios, ela agradece a Deus por ter conseguido cruzar viva, agradece o que quer que esteja mantendo-o ali, sem fugir dela.

No final, ela faz isso porque ele está de pé em frente a ela, porque suas mãos estão tremendo quando ela as pressiona sobre o peito, porque o coração dele bate ao ritmo de uma canção sem som, através da pele macia de seus dedos, direto para seus ossos. Ela queria dizer algo. Ela queria explicar as repentinas lágrimas em seus olhos, queria explicar o porquê ela precisava tocá-lo, queria explicar o quanto ela sentia. Queria, precisava, mas as palavras se perderam em algum lugar da escuridão e ela achou que não conseguiria mais respirar. Sua boca se abriu – _Desculpe-me, eu nunca quis te machucar, desculpe-me, olhe para mim, me desculpe, me desculpe_ – mas um soluço sobre pelas suas cordas vocais e ela se quebra.

No final, ela faz isso não porque ele não hesita, não porque ele envolve os braços longos em volta da sua pequena cintura, não porque seus pés deixam o chão, não porque suas mãos se encaixam em seu ombro. Ela não faz isso porque – oh, Deus, ele está chorando e agora ela não pode respirar através da emoção na garganta – as lágrimas dele são molhadas e quentes contra seu pescoço e ela o puxa para perto, cada vez mais, e ela promete a si mesma que não irá mais deixá-los afundar assim novamente. A escuridão que lambe seus tornozelos é muito familiar, mas ela não quer continuar a experimentá-la nem mais um segundo.

No final, ela faz isso porque ele não a deixa ir. É o suficiente. Ela deixa tudo - sua dúvida, sua ansiedade, sua raiva, sua tristeza, seu orgulho, sua suspeita, sua hesitação, seu ego, sua reserva – Tchau, tchau, _adeus._ – e aquilo comprime seus poros, escapa pelas lágrimas, ensopando o ombro dele, e impedindo sua respiração. _Desculpe-me, desculpe-me eu nunca quis te machucar, por favor, me perdoa, estou arrependida_, ela queria dizer e algumas palavras saíram como um balbucio incoerente, aderindo à pele úmida de seu pescoço, algumas delas batendo em seu ombro, seu ouvido, seu peito. Ele pega as frases, _eu estava errada, não me deixe e fomos estúpidos_, mas a maioria era _me desculpa_ e _por favor_, e, de alguma forma, para ele era o suficiente. Ele não a deixaria ir.

No final, ela faz isso porque ela o ama.

**N/T: **Original: _Bye, bye, goodbye_, por Wilhelmina_Willoughby. Link: .net/s/4208887/1/Bye_Bye_Goodbye

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews (:


End file.
